


Everything Wonderful

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Hamtaro Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamtaro is the first one to know about Laura's writing project for school, seeing as he is the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Wonderful

Her footsteps echoed across the hall, and she could feel the door knob between her hands while it was still a few steps away. By the time that Laura was in her room, she already had her shoes half off. She tore the rest of them off, plopping them down by her bed, and then did the same with her backpack.

"Hey, Hamtaro," she spoke, getting down on her hands and knees so that she could get a closer look at him. "Guess what's assigned tonight to me for homework?"

Hamtaro stared back at her, a sunflower seed held between his paws.

Laura opened his cage and held her hand out to him. He looked to her for a moment, and then climbed onto it.

"We were reading fairy tales and fantasy stories in class today." Laura smiled. "One moment I was pretending to be a princess, and the next moment I was a brave knight fighting a dragon. Then, I was an elf. It was a lot of fun!"

She walked over to her desk, one hand cupped slightly around Hamtaro.

"Our teacher assigned us some homework today; we have to write our own little fairy tale. My friend's are really excited about this assignment, too." Laura picked up her journal, and then opened it to a free page. Usually, she didn't tear pages out, but today was a special occasion. Writing her story just didn't seem right on her regular, white lined school notebook paper.

"Want to know what's different about mine from others?"

Hamtaro nibbled on his sunflower seed.

"Mine is about a hamster." Laura grinned. "Can you imagine? A hamster fights a dragon, a hamster knight saves the hamster princess, or maybe the knight arrives too late and the hamster princess has already saved herself. Yeah, I think that's a pretty cool idea." Laura reached a hand out and petted the top of Hamtaro's soft, fluffy head.

Hamtaro dropped his sunflower seed and got onto his belly. She rubbed with two fingers.

"Imagine you on an adventure. Sounds pretty far fetched, huh?" Laura smiled again. "A little hamster going on a big adventure... Well, at least it will be fun to write. Besides, I have my main character right here in front of me."


End file.
